campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chadlupkes/Archive2
This archive is from August, 2006 Article linked to vandalism Hi Chad! I spotted a new article called Rising Elephant Population and I have reason to believe that its creation is linked to the recent vandalist incident in Wikipedia, caused by Wikipedia:Stephen Colbert, who encouraged people to edit Wikipedia and (among other things) add the phrase "the elephant population has tripled". Anyway, I think this article deserves to be deleted, as it serves no purpose and might incentivate vandalism. I'm glad to say Wikipedia controlled the situation (by locking articles) and banned user Stephencolbert. Also, I would like to know if it's possible to volunteer for being administrator of the english Campaigns Wikia :P... -- Waldsen 20:37, 2 August 2006 (UTC) MAAs conflict Hi Chad! I wanted to let you know that the article MAAs has suffered an edit war between the versions by Mytreasurz and BLueRibbon. I protected the article to give them a chance to cool off and to reach an agreement. I thought you should know. Also, I froze the article at a random state, which happened to be the version by Mytreasurz. Hopefully I took the best course of action. Regards! -- Waldsen 22:17, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Front Page The lower two cells in the front page table are not separated like the top two are. Not sure how to fix that. Chadlupkes 04:59, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, what do you mean with "seperated"? Looks ok for me with different browsers. Maybe you could explain it or make a screenshot? Greetings --rieke 18:09, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Perspectives archives Well, what about what we have here? I don't think we need anything more elaborate :). -- Waldsen 00:08, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Lou franklin We've been watching his contribs here, and it might be time to start talking to him with bans. See his ban log on en.wp (and his ip block log (which mentions his name). --Splarka (talk) 08:03, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :Fair enough, but right now you might enforce a 3RR of some sort. --Splarka (talk) 21:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) ::3RR. --Splarka (talk) 21:46, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Google maps Hi, I noticed you were trying to get Google maps to show in your sandbox. This needs an extention added to MediaWiki before it will work I'm afraid. I've added it to the to-do list, but it may be a while before it's enabled (it's a long list ;). When it is, I'll make sure it's on this wikia too. -- sannse (talk) 22:17, 11 August 2006 (UTC) PM "Cheers!" to another late-night wiki editor. Dick Clark 06:36, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Infobox US State What do you think about the new Template:Infobox US State?? :) -- Waldsen 15:47, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Various issues User_talk:Waldsen#Various_issues --Waldsen 20:35, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Tab template update Ok, I started working on templates and came up with an alternate way to do the tab templates. I think this way is more efficient, because there's a set of generic tab templates that can be used for any article and a single template for the article that contains all of the information common to all of the pages within that article (including category). You can see it in action in my sandbox. --whosawhatsis? 02:39, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Wow! Well done! We're getting mixed messages about the tabs, but if you can find an article that needs it, go ahead and use your template on some of the longer pages. Chadlupkes 05:08, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't entirely on-board with the idea either, but if we're gonna have them, might as well make it as easy as possible to keep the pages in sync. If it's cool, I'd like to switch over the same-sex marriage page to the new template so that when the vote closes, it only takes one edit to set the category for all of the pages. Speaking of which, we're well into the 15th in UTC (server time). Time to call the vote? --whosawhatsis? 05:13, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::I went ahead and switched it. When the vote is over, you can edit Template:Tab-Same-sex marriage to update the categories for the article. --whosawhatsis? 08:33, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::It's updated again, and Template:Tab-Same-sex_marriage is not currently being used. It should probably be unprotected and either updated to use the new version or marked for deletion. --whosawhatsis? 08:21, 24 August 2006 (UTC) 3RR Shouldn't the redirect also be in the project namespace? I created Project:3RR as a redirect to Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:52, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Not necessarily. I doubt that we'll see a need for 3RR being used for anything else. I don't know that we need the redirect to project then to yet another page. Chadlupkes 03:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::No no, Project:3RR translates to Central Campaign Wikia:3RR. It's a prefix that substitutes the Wiki's name (as far as I know). I didn't intend to make a project out of it (like Categories project). Also, although we'll probably never make an article called 3RR, if it's a redirect to Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule, maybe it should be in the campaigns namespace: Campaigns Wikia:3RR. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::But it's much easier just to use 3RR when needed. Again, I'll need to review how to use namespaces effectively. Chadlupkes 04:02, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Ha ha ha, you win :P... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:08, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Also, while we're on it. It's getting confusing to use the prefixes Central Campaign Wikia: and Campaigns Wikia: for the project namespace. We should choose one (I propose we use Campaigns Wikia:) --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :I agree. I'll have to get familiar with namespaces a bit more. Chadlupkes 03:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::The problem is that the SITENAME variable is set to "Central Campaign Wikia" instead of "Campaigns Wikia" (which is what we're all using). The "Campaigns Wikia" namespace doesn't even exist, and all of those pages are actually in the main namespace with a "Campaigns Wikia:" prefix. This should probably be fixed ASAP. I doubt that you can do it, at least before the bureaucrat promotion comes through, but I'm sure the people who can will do it if you ask. --whosawhatsis? 00:55, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Our friend Lou Hadn't you blocked him? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:18, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Speaking of Lou, there was one of his edits before he was blocked that I'm not sure was entirely unfair. See Talk:Affirmative action. ::Perhaps. You should not lose the potential contribution. I reverted everything he had done since his rampage started. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Re: I appears he's using different IP addresses. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:27, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :OK, I'll leave him to it. I protected his talk page, though. I guess it's useless, so I'll stop reverting. This is childish, and children calm down when left alone. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:30, 16 August 2006 (UTC) POV articles After seeing your work on Campaigns Wikia:Allow Points of View, I was inspired to work on a way to present articles with a single POV. I wrote up a similar policy proposal page and a template to designate pages as such (demonstrated in my sandbox). I'd love to have you and some of the other staff weight in. --whosawhatsis? 04:57, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Interesting idea. I modified it some. And, btw, I'm not staff. I wish! I'm just a volunteer. Chadlupkes 16:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, you're a sysop or whatever the volunteer moderator position is called in the wikimedia system... that's a volunteer staff position... you know what I meant :P :::I like the idea, although we should be careful to not let these 1POV articles be monopolized by the defenders of that POV. People in opposition might want to correct false information, misleading statements, opposing opinions taken out of context, etc. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 20:13, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Good point. Check out my updated template (demonstration). --whosawhatsis? 20:43, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I think we're getting there. I guess people who defend bar will be able to place links to counter-arguments in each section of the foo article, right? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 21:00, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Actually, can we make it so that people can add articles to the list within the template without affecting the actual article? Chadlupkes 21:01, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I don't think so... at least not without creating a separate template for each 1POV article... unless I'm misunderstanding what you're suggesting. :::::::Counterpoint links within the article might get unweildy, and as demonstrated with the ones used in the pro/con sections of the same-sex marriage article, it can be difficult to keep them up-to-date, although another (smaller) template might make sense for those ("This argument is refuted in section 'foo' of article 'bar'."). :::::::Speaking of which, once we've got the 1POV format nailed down, we should probably edit Same-sex marriage/pro and Same-sex marriage/con to conform to it. --whosawhatsis? 21:15, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I started working on a template for counterpoints, but it's not pretty. I really need a way to convert spaces to underscores to encode the section names as anchors, but I can't find a function provided by mediawiki to do that without changing anything else. The current version requires the user to provide the article name, the section name, and the anchor. --whosawhatsis? 09:02, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Sitenotice I think you can take the sitenotice down now, given that it's over. Sometimes I wish I were an admin and didn't have to go around asking people to do stuff for me. Oh well. One can dream. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 19:46, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Popups If you don't know how to install popups, this is how to do it. First of all create a subpage User:Chadlupkes/monobook.js (assuming you are using the monobook skin, if not please consult the wikpedia article Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation popups ) . Then copy and paste this code into your page // Wikipedia:User:Lupin/popups.js document.write(' '); Doing this enables popups for me. For how to use popups, read the wikipedia article. McLurker 09:43, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Hammer How did you find the Hammer wikia so fast? It doesn't even have any edits made to it! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 15:09, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Lou franklin Hi Chad! How long was the ban on Lou? You blocked him so I'll wait until you unblock him. Personally, I must admit I have decided he does not belong on Campaigns Wikia, mostly because of his rampage and his indiscriminate deletes to other people's opinions (yours in the long debate, and mine more recently). Anyway, I'm just expecting to see him vandalise as many articles as he can when you unblock him, and I wouldn't be unhappy at an opportunity to block him permanently. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:05, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Looking forward ;). --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:11, 19 August 2006 (UTC) subpages For the main namespace (and the templates namespace, and apparently everything but the user namespace), our subpages are not currently true subpages, just articles with slashes in their titles. A bug in the tab template was brought to my attention, and while working on a fix I ended up making some big improvements (just two templates instead of five, and the intermediate template is optional, demonstration in the usual place), but it depends on variables like BASEPAGENAME that don't work if the articles aren't true subpages. Is there any way we can get these working? I read that they're turned off in wikipedia because they don't want people making subpages there, which suggests that its just a switch that needs to be flipped, and since we're obviously making use of them here, they should really be enabled. --whosawhatsis? 23:03, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :That would be a question for Angela or other staff. Let's bring this up to their level. Chadlupkes 23:05, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ::That is a setting that the devs can do, if you request it. --Splarka (talk) 02:53, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've nominated you, please accept or decline or whatever the protocal is. Cheers. --Splarka (talk) 02:53, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :There was lots of support (with one exception), so I've made you a bureaucrat so that you can deal with the promotions of other users following consensus on Campaigns Wikia:Requests for Adminship. See Wikia:Help:User access levels#Bureaucrats for help. Angela (talk) 10:05, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Congratulations! I archived it here. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 12:29, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::Isn't the makesysop thing at ? That's what the link Angela left you led me to. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 16:39, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::It is, but it didn't work immediately. Now it does. Will 2 weeks work as a voting timeframe? Chadlupkes 18:04, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Is the current one two weeks from the start or two weeks from the present? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 18:11, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Two weeks from the initial nomination. Chadlupkes 18:14, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Oh, ok. I didn't see it already on there. Or maybe I thought that September was farther away. I don't know. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 18:32, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Issues Do you think we should combine our tables and put them somewhere central, like Forum:Who we are? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 13:50, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :Not yet. Let's see how many others decide to adopt it. Let issue positions be part of a user's page until we need to make site-wide decisions. It's a great idea, btw. Chadlupkes 13:57, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Dynamic graphic dates Hi Chad, this entry I have made under your diskussion site from the sandbox... Maybe this was not the right place? I will post it better here, because I dont know if you get a message over a new entry there. So, here is now the message ;-) "Hi Chad, this is a very good idea! :) Shall i create from calender.png 31 versions? Would this realy work? Please see also: "http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Central_Campaign_Wikia" for our new international collaboration plattform ;) Not final, but a start :) Ingmar 04:31, 24 August 2006 (UTC)" :Hi, just a little idea: What about ? You may also have a look at Wikipedia's Category:Date math. There you'll find several other possibilities to handle date variables easily. Greetings --rieke 16:10, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Makesysop Try logging out and logging back in, and then see if you can get to . --Splarka (talk) 21:11, 29 August 2006 (UTC)